Perfect Flaws
by kuribohbonbons
Summary: Shania Graves is an adventurous and rebellious individual. Often, this behavior leads her to hurt other people. Rated M for language, references to gambling and alcohol, and future scenes.


**This is an OC I have had for years and story I have had in mind for a long time, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was a new year at Duel Academy. Shania Graves was entering her third year. She stared at herself in the mirror. She always hated how the Obelisk uniform looked on her; she felt that it always clashed with her platinum blonde hair. However, the blue did go with her green eyes. Shania brushed through the long, loose waves of her hair as she thought of what this year would be like.

She remembered watching the entrance exams, and seeing that boy beat Dr. Crowler. Like many of her peers, she was shocked at his defeat. Also, knowing Crowler, he probably did not take it well. Shania always liked Crowler's class. He was a great teacher.

Being a third year, the blonde has seen a lot. She found it comical, yet pathetic how much thought that the first-years would put in the colors of the jackets.

* * *

Chazz mumbled to himself as he sat alone in the Obelisk dueling arena, "There is no way that a Slifer slacker could beat Crowler." He clenched his fists together, " Its just dumb luck."

"I love it when you call me slacker," a honeyed voice interrupted his hateful thoughts.

"What the? Shania?" The black haired Obelisk looked up the female slack jawed, "I was wondering when I was going to see you around here."

She leaned over the railing above him. "I saw the you entrance exams. I was going to say 'hi', but-."

He quickly interrupted her before she could finish, "You smell like dust, when was the last time you bathed?" Chazz looked her up and down displeased. His grey eyes were in a hard glare.

"Wow," the Obelisk girl scoffed. "Here I am, excited to see you. And you tell me I smell like dust, and when was the last time I bathed." Her eyes softened, "I really miss you."

"Whatever." He watched as his friends from Dueling Prep School walk in.

Shania stopped and thought for a second. She stood up and gripped to the railing of the arena, leaning back. "If I was a different kind of person, I would think that someone had taken my place," she said as she squinted her green eyes.

"Oh please, I can't imagine finding someone as lame and full of crap to fill the void you left," the Obelisk boy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shania shrugged. "Oh, we're out there," she said as she turned to leave.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus both entered the Obelisk ring. The two Slifer boys were both admiring the ring in an ignorance-is-bliss like state. Chazz's two friends intruded on their conversation, pointing out to them that it is the Obelisk ring.

Thinking that this would be interesting, Shania leaned up against the entrance deciding to eavesdrop on the first-years' conversation.

The one with blue hair and glasses immediately noticed who Jaden was. He was the kid that beat Dr. Crowler. Chazz stood up from his seat when his other friend called up to him about Jaden's presence.

Shania covered her mouth holding back a laugh as Jaden innocently mocked Chazz's name. Shania remembered Chazz's friends from prep. They were always following him around, so she was not surprised when they told Jaden that Chazz was going to be the next King of Games.

Chazz spoke to Jaden as cocky as ever, saying he must of some skill to take down Dr. Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem.

"This is a motley crew," a female's voice interjected them.

Shania looked in closer when she heard Chazz say he's going to mop the floor with Jaden. She let her jaw fall open in a not so modest way.

Alexis quickly corrected him, saying that she came to remind him of the welcoming dinner. Chazz left the arena with his friends. The golden haired girl said not Obelisks are hate Slifers. Alexis giggled when she heard Jaden boast that he would have beaten Chazz in one turn, or maybe two.

Shania pushed herself up from leaning against the wall when she saw Jaden turn to leave with Syrus.

* * *

"Wow," Shania whispered to herself.

As Shania was walking towards the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, she felt a hard thud against her shoulder, knocking her down to the ground. She patted down her pockets, frantically searching for her wallet. When the platinum blonde girl stood up she noticed a student ID on the ground.

Shania quickly gathered herself, hastily walked towards the Obelisk dorm.

* * *

"I think you forgot something!" She came up behind an Obelisk blue student, with should length, dark brown hair. She flashed him his ID card. "Give me back my wallet!"

"I don't have your wallet," the boy protested his brown eyes full of energy.

"So, you're saying you dropped your ID card for no reason." Shania said raising her eyebrows.

He handed her wallet. "Maybe I wanted you to find me?" Stated the boy. He had a thick Australian accent.

Shania opened up her leather wallet, looking in its pockets, "Give me my money too!"

"Look, I'll pay you back I promise"

Shania cut him off, "No, you're going to give to me now!"

He waved his hands, "Please, give me some time to pay you back. Miss…um?"

"My name is Shania, I'm one of the top students here, and an upperclassmen, but you knew that already didn't you?" She snapped.

"Oh, no of course of not," he smugly smirked, "I'm Todd, DA's newest freshmen."

"Wow. I just want my money, okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Lets have a duel. If you win, I'll let it go."

"Fine, I'll let you know I was third best duelist of my class back at Dueling Prep."

* * *

"Duel!" Both the Obelisks shouted in unison.

"I draw," Shania asserted. "I summon Nanobreaker (ATK 1600) in attack mode." A mechanical female warrior appeared. "Now, I'm going to equip her with 7 Completed, allowing her to gain an additional 700 Attack Points. I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move fresh-meat."

"I draw," the Australian boy declared. "I'm going to start off with Injection Fairy Lily (ATK 440)." A cutesy pink-haired girl appeared, holding on to a large needle. "I'm going to pay 2000 Life Points for her Attack Points to go up 3000." Todd pointed to Shania's monster, and he declared his Injection Fairy Lilly to attack.

Shania covered up her face as dust flew around, due to the impact her monster being destroyed (LP 3300).

"Before I end my turn I use Dian Keto The Cure Master. So, I regain 1000 Life points," Todd said (LP 3000).

Shania drew a card, giving her four cards in her hand. "Okay, I activate my Trap Card, Time Machine. This allows me to summon my Nano Breaker back to the field." She held a card between her index and middle finger, "But, she won't be around too much longer. I'm going to tribute her in order to summon Blowback Dragon (ATK 2300)." A two-legged dragon with a red gun for a mouth emerged. "I activate my monster's effect. I toss a coin three times, and if two them are heads I get to destroy a card you control."

The Obelisk girl stared hard at the materialized coin as it went up and down three times. "Well, what do you know, three heads? I destroy your Fairy Lilly. Now, I'm going to attack you directly."

Todd crossed his arms in a 'X', covering his face as hologram bullets shot at him (LP 700).

"I like to gamble too!" Todd told her cheerfully. "I draw. I summon Gambler of Legend (DEF 1400) in Defense Mode. A blonde man with a cowboy hat appeared on Todd's side of the field. "I think when you look at me you see a younger version of yourself. I activate Gambler of Legend's effect."

Three hologram coins were tossed in the air. Three landed on heads, destroying Shania's Blowback Dragon.

Todd continued, "I end my turn. You know, you and I are a lot a like."

"I see nothing like that when I look at you," Shania disagreed with him. She declared her turn, and drew a card.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately. The similarities go past our looks. But, we do share those qualities too. We are both tall and charming," he cocked his head, "In different ways of course. But, we're both gamblers, scallywags, and risk takers."

"You're stepping so far up in class here." She looked over her four cards, "But your transparent as ever. Now watch, I play a card called, Second Coin Toss. And now, I'm going to summon a monster. Twin-Barrel Dragon (ATK 1700), come on in!" A mechanical, raptor like dragon appeared on Shania's side of the field. "As soon as he's summoned, I get to toss a coin, and if two of them are heads, I get to destroy a card on your side of the field."

Shania was not too disappointed at the outcome being one tail and a head; "I activate my continuous spell card, meaning I get to toss again."

This time two heads were tossed, destroying Todd's Gambler of Legend.

"Okay, this is it. I attack your life points directly!" Shania declared.

"Ah! Cut me break, surely you've been in trouble before too." Todd pleaded as his Life Points fell to 0.

Shania walked up to him as her monster disappeared, "If all you can do is beg for mercy and sympathy, then you disappoint me. Only you can make your own brakes in this world, no one else."

Todd shrugged his shoulders, trying to give her puppy dog eyes, "I would never have seen you as this skinflint." He stood up smoothing out his Obelisk uniform, "Let alone, this upstanding and good citizen or someone who stops bad guys. You don't come across as this sweet and caring girl, either."

"Well, you got that last part right," Shania laughed. She pulled a card out of her deck, "I have two copies," she handed him the Spell Card, Second Coin Toss. "But, I still want my money back."


End file.
